


Till Death Do Us Part

by uneighteen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, halloween fic!!, kinda sad, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneighteen/pseuds/uneighteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s dead and he has been dead for a long while now. Ashton knows he should’ve shot him in the head when he first got infected and Luke wants Ashton to shoot him in the head too but the thing is, Ashton can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Wow my creative juices are flowing out I can't believe this. I hope you enjoy this kinda sad fic. Also inspired from that one xiumin/luhan (exo) fic which i dont have a link to...

“Ashy… you smell so great.” Luke whispers against Ashton’s ear and normally, Ashton will be giggling and slapping Luke away out of embarrassment. But this time, he doesn’t. The younger smells of blood and rotting flesh and he points his gun at Luke’s side.

 

“Luke, I fucking swear to God I will shoot you.” Ashton hisses, glaring at his boyfriend.

 

“Just kidding. Damn.” Luke huffs, walking away from Ashton.

 

Luke’s dead and he has been dead for a long while now. Ashton knows he should’ve shot him in the head when he first got infected and Luke wants Ashton to shoot him in the head too but the thing is, Ashton can’t.

 

Luke’s the only one he has and shooting Luke means he’ll be alone by himself.

 

There are nights, after Luke’s been bitten that Ashton cries himself to sleep because this is wrong and Luke’s dead. And soon enough all of his system will be a zombie and he’ll lose control of himself. That’s what scares Ashton, he’s scared of losing Luke, he’s scared of being alone in this abyss of death.

 

The half of Luke’s face is starting to rot and he’s starting to have this bad stench that wakes Ashton up at nights. There are nights when Ashton doesn’t sleep at all because Luke tends to lose control when Ashton’s not conscious and when he’s not pointing a gun to his head.

 

That’s how they work for the past few days of Luke being dead and of Ashton wanting to spend the last of Luke’s conscious time together.

 

Day after day, Ashton knows that Luke is getting worse. So he’s preparing himself for the time that he has to be the one to shoot Luke. He’s preparing himself for the time that he’ll lose the love of his life.

 

They sit in an empty diner, the glass broken and Ashton’s just rummaging for leftover food. Luke sits at a table away from where Ashton’s looking for food and when he finally finds a can of ready to eat sausage, he skips over to where Luke is.

 

“What’s with the long face?” Ashton asks, noticing Luke’s frown as he opens the can.

 

Luke looks at him. “Dunno. Maybe because of the fact that I’m feeling dead and you’re starting to smell so good.” Luke’s voice has always been deep and a bit monotonous but this monotonous is what scares Ashton.

 

“Luke, I thought we’ve talked about joking about me smelling good? I don’t know if you’re being serious or not.” Ashton says as he feeds on the sausage. His knees are shaking under the table and he tries his best not to let his hands tremble.

 

Luke only laughs and he actually sounds alive. “I miss having sex with you.”

 

Ashton laughs bitterly. “Now is not the time to remind me of that, Luke.”

 

“Well, I just want you to remember all our good times together. I want you to remember my warmth when we used to sleep together on your bed. I want you to remember the first time we kissed. I want you to remember me, Ashton.” Luke says and through his bloodshot eyes, Ashton can see the shining blue.

 

Ashton shakes his head, gulping. “I will always remember you. Why are you talking like that?” Ashton asks and his voice gets high pitched at the end. Luke will usually tease him for his voice doing that when he’s nervous but this time, Luke doesn’t.

 

“Because soon I won’t be human enough to tell you these things… Ashy, when you get there, when you survive… I want you to find a new love, okay? I want you to be happy but I want you to remember all our good times together. Please don’t forget about me? I think that’s the biggest fear of someone’s who’s dying but for my case… dead.” Luke tells him and his voice is solemn. Even though Luke’s heart isn’t beating anymore, Ashton can still feel the surge of emotions from the other boy… from his childhood friend… from his best friend… from his love.

 

Ashton breathes in, taking in the stench of Luke’s rotting body but it’s alright, it’s Luke. “Okay… I will try…” He replies in the only way that he can. He knows that it’s impossible for Luke to be treated now since the cure’s still developing and Luke’s turning into a lifeless zombie. But right now, as they talk, Ashton feels all the love.

 

“Yeah? You’ll be okay, Ash. You’ll survive ‘till the end.” Luke says, smiling a little, in the best way that his muscles can do.

 

“Luke, when you turn. I want your last human thought to be of me loving you till the end.” That’s cheesy as fuck but Ashton isn’t bothered by that, especially not now when Luke’s close to death.

 

Luke forces himself to smile again. “I love you too.”

 

Ashton doesn’t know if he still believes in heaven but right now, this moment with Luke, he knows that he had heaven with Luke.

 

 

*

 

 

Three days later, Ashton shoots Luke in the head.

 

It’s fast and Ashton doesn’t feel anything when he does because when he does, Luke’s already fully turned and he has only woken up.

 

Luke can’t even form proper words but when Luke grabs Ashton by the neck and tries to dig his blunt teeth into Ashton’s skin, that’s when Ashton shoots Luke.

 

Then Ashton just sits there, with Luke’s rotting body in his lap and he sobs for a long time until he can’t feel his legs anymore, until he can’t breathe anymore, until he has cried out his remaining tears.

 

Ashton manages to properly bury Luke. It doesn’t feel too painful anymore when he leaves Luke’s body because he has cried everything and he’s lucky enough to tell Luke that he loves him. Thinking about that, Ashton feels slightly better.

 

He doesn’t want to think of where Luke is right now, or if heaven is real but he’s happy now that Luke doesn’t have to suffer this painful world with him.

 

He’s happy that Luke—wherever he is right now, is indeed in a better place.


End file.
